In recent years, a video distribution server that records contents in an SSD has been proposed. The SSD requires neither a time for moving a read device on a disk nor a time necessary for an area recording desired data to rotate to the read device, and hence is capable of read and write faster than a Hard Disk Drive (HDD). Thus, the video distribution server with the SSD can respond quickly to simultaneous accesses from a plurality of clients.
When data are written to an SSD or at a predetermined timing, a process referred to as wear leveling may be executed. The wear leveling is a process for distributing writing over a plurality of elements in one storage medium as evenly as possible instead of concentrating the writing on one element in the storage medium. A storage medium using an SSD is limited in the number of writing operations, and thus, the wear leveling enables the life of the storage medium with the SSD to be extended.
However, disadvantageously, when wear leveling is performed on an SSD while content data are being read from the same SSD, the reading process is suspended, reducing a speed at which contents are read from the SSD.